Audio acquisition systems used in the market for acoustic event detection, gait detection and recognition, etc., use microphones that are capable of capturing each and every acoustic event, including speech, within the frequency spectrum they are programmed to capture in, commonly in the range of 0-24 kHz. In many modern applications, these systems send the acquired audio data digitalized to the cloud for further analysis. A sensor whose job is to detect specific acoustic events, e.g., glass break or baby cry, will capture speech too, inherently by design. This is concerning for security and privacy reasons.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof wherein like numerals designate like parts throughout, and in which is shown by way of illustration embodiments that may be practiced. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the present disclosure. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of embodiments is defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.